


the adventures of Derick

by Batman_at_brunch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baking, Blood and Injury, Gunshots, M/M, Sandwich, Spying, stabbings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman_at_brunch/pseuds/Batman_at_brunch
Summary: he's a spy with a weird past and he's a baker that puts up with him





	the adventures of Derick

Chapter 1:

“Come on where is he”, he was always conveniently late for a job of urgency. I waited in a slightly hunched position patiently and took in where I was.  
It was weird; the feeling of uneasiness, I couldn't put my finger on what it was   
Maybe it was the pigeons flying overhead. Or maybe it was the statues that looked to be judging me or maybe it...  
“Please stop doing this,”  
“Oh it’s you”, I said in mock disgust “you’re late,"   
“What do you mean late, how can I be late, I just got a text saying-”  
He paused and fumbled with his pocket then got out his phone and proceeded with his excuse  
“here we are, it says I'm at nelsons column come quickly“  
I wasn't really listening so I gave a nonchalant response that sounded like a small shrug verbalised   
He gazed at me in utter confusion.  
Then I tried to explain the nature of the job at hand, but before I could he interrupted once more“ I thought you were meant to be unconscious and barely breathing in some hospital in Norway ,”  
I sighed and opened my long duster coat showing that I was still in fact still alive. I unfortunately actually reviled my shot gun along with a fresh blood stain that appeared to be mine, “I hadn't noticed that befor” I mumbled it more to myself more then him but I dismissed it quickly and starred at him blankly   
He looked mortified (and hilarious).  
I quickly diffused his shock  
“Can I crash at your place, “ it was more abrupt then I meant it to be but as I had just been confronted with my own morality I thought it was appropriate .   
He replied in a slow whisper.  
“I'm not doing what I did back then.” He replied in a slow whisper. “I made that mistake once before, and it ended with you coughing up blood on my sofa and having a seizure in my kitchen. i don’t think my security deposit can take another hit like that again” He looked around swiftly, and then continued, “I'm taking you back to the Hospital.” He reached into his pocket for his phone, and as he did, I noticed the gentle tapping sound of my blood dripping onto the pavement. Intercepting the hand Grabbing his phone, I said in my calm but threatening voice,  
“Look down.” I breathed in harshly, “If I don’t get to your house now, I will bleed out waiting for them.”   
He hated to admit it but he knew I was right.  
We hurriedly walked to his house, as it was only around the corner. He fumbled to get the door open, and I clutched my side in a fit of sudden blaring pain, I had turned pale and was holding tightly to the banister of his porch. My vision had started to blur and I could guess what would happen next. I grabbed my partner’s shoulder to get his attention and muttered a feeble yelp before the world went dark.


End file.
